1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbazole compound that can be used for a light-emitting element material. The present invention further relates to a light-emitting element material and an organic semiconductor material each using the carbazole compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
As next generation lighting devices or display devices, display devices using light-emitting elements (organic EL elements) in which organic compounds are used for light-emitting substances have been developed at an accelerated pace because such devices have advantages such as thinness, lightweightness, high speed response to input signals, and low power consumption.
In an organic EL element, voltage application between electrodes, between which a light-emitting layer is provided, causes recombination of electrons and holes injected from the electrodes, which brings a light-emitting substance into an excited state, and the return from the excited state to the ground state is accompanied by light emission. Since the wavelength of light emitted from a light-emitting substance is peculiar to the light-emitting substance, use of different types of organic compounds for light-emitting substances makes it possible to provide light-emitting elements which exhibit various wavelengths, i.e., various colors.
In the case of display devices which are expected to display images, such as displays, at least three-color light, i.e., red light, green light, and blue light are necessary for reproduction of full-color images. Further, in application to lighting devices, light having wavelength components evenly spreading in the visible light region is ideal for obtaining a high color rendering property, but actually, light obtained by mixing two or more kinds of light having different wavelengths is often used for lighting application. Note that it is known that a mixture of three-color light, i.e., red light, green light, and blue light can produce white light having a high color rendering property.
Light emitted from a light-emitting substance is peculiar to the substance, as described above. However, important performances as a light-emitting element, such as lifetime, power consumption, and even emission efficiency, are not only dependent on the light-emitting substance but also greatly dependent on layers other than the light-emitting layer, an element structure, properties of an emission center substance and a host material, compatibility between them, carrier balance, and the like. Therefore, it is true that many kinds of light-emitting element materials are necessary for a growth in this field. For the above-described reasons, light-emitting element materials with a variety of molecular structures have been proposed (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
As is generally known, the generation ratio of a singlet excited state to a triplet excited state in a light-emitting element using electroluminescence is 1:3. Therefore, a light-emitting element in which a phosphorescent material capable of converting the triplet excited state to light emission is used as an emission center substance can theoretically realize higher emission efficiency than a light-emitting element in which a fluorescent material capable of converting the singlet excited state to light emission is used as an emission center substance.
However, since the triplet excited state of a substance is at a lower energy level than the singlet excited state of the substance, a substance that emits phosphorescence has a larger energy gap than a substance that emits fluorescence when the emissions are at the same wavelength.
In order that excitation energy can be efficiently converted to light emission from an emission center substance, a substance having a larger energy gap or higher triplet excitation energy (energy difference between a triplet excited state and a singlet ground state) than the emission center substance is used to serve as a host material in a host-guest type light-emitting layer or to be contained in each transport layer in contact with a light-emitting layer.
Therefore, a host material and a carrier-transport material each having a further larger energy gap are necessary in order that fluorescence having a shorter wavelength than that of blue light or phosphorescence having a shorter wavelength than that of green light be efficiently obtained. There are however not many variations of materials that have a sufficiently large energy gap in addition to good characteristics as a light-emitting element material, and as described above, the performance of a light-emitting element depends also on the compatibility between substances. In consideration of the above, it is difficult to say that there are sufficient variations of materials with which light-emitting elements having good characteristics can be manufactured.